DISSEMINATION AND IMPLEMENTATION CORE ? Project Summary The Dissemination and Implementation Core of the Center for Technology and Behavioral Health (CTBH) has focused on two overarching priorities in the first 3.5 years of this P30 funded Center: 1) promoting knowledge about technology-based treatments for substance use disorders (SUDs) and related co-morbidities among broad stakeholder audiences from diverse settings, and 2) facilitating adoption and sustained use of technology-based interventions through the development of support resources and promotion of a scientific understanding of facilitators and barriers to implementation of these interventions. In this P30 renewal, we will expand activities in each of these important priority areas based on knowledge gained from Center activities to date, and the significant growth in the field during this time. In collaboration with other Center Cores and a wide range of experts in health services research, implementation science, behavioral and health economics, regulatory and policy issues regarding technology privacy and security, ethics and health care disparities, this Core will continue to be charged with the dissemination of CTBH integrated research methods and findings about technology-delivered interventions for SUDs to a broad audience of researchers, technologists, providers, program directors, consumers, payers, and policy makers to promote adoption of technology-based treatment approaches. We will continue to use multi-faceted communication channels (publications, print media, email listservs, workshops and symposia, website, social media) to optimally reach diverse target audiences. We will also continue to assume a leadership role in training the next generation of researchers in this field and, in this renewal, will expand training efforts through a formal T32 pre-doctoral/post-doctoral training program at Dartmouth and via affiliation with the Fordham University HIV and Drug Abuse Research Ethics Institute. To facilitate implementation, we will continue to expand the online program review of available technology-delivered interventions for SUDs and related co-morbidities that have strong empirical support, and will embed an online social networking component to promote sharing of implementation experiences and successful strategies among the array of program end-users. We will also expand our series of ?roadmaps? for implementation of technology-delivered interventions in specific community-based service systems, and compile a common set of measures of implementation context and outcomes to embed in Center-affiliated projects to foster greater scientific understanding of contexts that promote implementation in diverse settings. We have built a strong foundation for promoting our dissemination and implementation aims in the first 3.5 years of the Center. Our goal is for CTBH to continue to serve as a national ?go to? resource for researchers, technologists, consumers, providers, payers and policy makers interested in development, evaluation, and implementation of technology-delivered behavioral interventions for SUDs and co-occurring conditions.